TOS: World Once Again
by YuanCoffee-K.A.Letter
Summary: Post Tales of Symphonia timeline. Old & fairly simple. Lloyd's in there too because, well, it easily works with him. Plus it would be more difficult without him. Nothing to beware; a teaser of sorts. Enjoy.


_Author's Note: _This takes place after the game Tales of Symphonia has ended. It's an old fanfiction I'd done long ago; in case anyone is wondering (and is knowledgeable enough to discover), this has also been submitted on my account on dA. If it turns into a problem, expect it removed. Besides that, feedback is welcomed. Now go on and read curious but bored audience.

* * *

An eerie silence developed in the midst of the purple fog. There an auburn haired man stood, staring out into the darkening sky. In seconds, however, his thoughts were disrupted; the empty land before him began to shatter into shards and he was unable to act.

Within the iron walls, he inputted the order into the command system and walked across the smooth metallic floor. His cape slightly lifting behind him, he came to a stop on a circle engraved on it's surface. A sudden alert caught his attention; a blinking red light echoed into the room. Quickly gazing back to the main screen, shock overwhlemed him as darkness swallowed his sight.

Under the beautiful day sky, a boy slept on a hill surrounded by the local forest. His arms were folded behind his head; he breathed easily and was casted in the warmth of the sun. A soft wind blew, brushing his brown hair as it swept across the land. As the last cloud passed into the sun's rays, everything became deprived of light, leaving the rester in a black world.

".. Lloyd."

The familiar voice formed into his mind. " Lloyd." It called again. He recognized it to belong to a man; it was calm but held a tone of emotion. 'Wait,' Lloyd thought, 'that sounds like ...'

A face began to fade into view as Lloyd opened his eyes. Indeed, the voice had a match to it's owner. ".. Dad? " he said with disbelief. Looking down at him was the man with auburn hair, covered in purple clad. Lloyd smiled joyously; his eyes even began to water. Sitting up, Lloyd stared at his father, then, with some hesitation, embraced the quiet man. 'I can't believe .. I can't believe you're really here..' Just as a tear tempted to run down his cheek, a hand clasped Lloyd's shoulder. Letting go, his gaze met the soft reflection of the man's and Lloyd smiled once more.

".. Kratos.. Don't you find this place a little strange? "

Another figure stood metres away and watched the reunited father and son without comment. Kratos removed his hand from his son's shoulder and looked to the blue haired individual. Something in the man's voice caused him to feel discomfort. " Yes, there does seem to be something odd.." replied Kratos.

For the first time, Lloyd realized the nauseous feeling that erupted in the pit of his stomach since his awakening, and noticed that his left hand was sore.

The blue haired man's eyes searched the surroundings. Trees grew everywhere in the light of day and there was nothing but stillness in the air. The grass was crisp with the sense that it had not rained long ago. Lloyd looked at the two adults curiously; the man took a few paces forwards before falling to the ground with a face of distress melting into his expression. " !! " Kratos rushed to his companion's side.

" S-something's definitely w-wrong.." he spoke quietly, a gasp of pain escaping his lips. Kratos' face deepened with concern; Lloyd clenched his left fist to ignore the oncoming throbbing in his hand.

Struggling to speak, the man said wearily, ".. Th-there's n-no .. n-no.. mana .."

Contemplating his words for a fraction of a second, Kratos responded ".. Save your breath, Yuan.."

Kratos supported Yuan with a hand to his back; Yuan's gaze reached Kratos' and his eyes came to a close. His skin had been turning more whiter with the passing minutes, Yuan's health appeared to be worsening. ".. Yuan needs medical attention immediately, " Kratos said to Lloyd. The boy was surprised by the words ericted from the Renegade and had let his mind wander a moment, though had came back to reality with the sound of his dad's voice. " We'd better go to Iselia then. It's the closest place nearby and--"

"..No."

".. What? What do you mean no?--..."

Kratos stared at Lloyd with such a disheartening expression that Lloyd thought he'd commited a crime by his words. There was a strange fierceness and serious fire that lept in his eyes. 'What is it that you're trying to say?' Silence had single handedly cued itself at times when words would have made a much better effort.

" .. Look around you Lloyd, what is it that you see? " Lloyd searched his surroundings, nothing looked out of the ordinary: trees bushes, grass... a single flower lifted a drop of water on it's petal, shadowed by the canopy of the forest. The only thing he could think of ... ".. This is.. we're not anywhere near Iselia, are we? That's it, isn't it? "

Yuan's breath deepened and his body became limp; Kratos picked up Yuan onto his back. Seemingly not satisfied with his answer, much to Lloyd's irritation, Kratos replied, " .. Nevermind." Getting a firm hold on Yuan, Kratos stood, looked off in the sun's direction, then addressed Lloyd. ".. Let's go."

Confidently, Kratos took off quickly in the direction westward of the trees. " Kratos! W-wait! Where exactly are we going!?.." Lloyd feebly called after him.

Despite knowing Kratos to be his blood father, he found it difficult at times to call him dad naturally. However, Lloyd still cared for him all the same. Even now with their new bond formed rather lately, Kratos was still the same as always. Lloyd, too, had hardly changed.

After figuring that the able man wasn't going to wait for him, the boy in red suspenders started off after them.


End file.
